Jealous Git
by jellybelly442
Summary: I hate MAFLOY! I BLOODY HATE HIM! JUST ARGHHH. To add to it, he's such a jealous git!


**Anything you recognize, I do not own. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling**

I hate MAFLOY! I BLOODY HATE HIM! JUST ARGHHH.

I storm into our St. Mungo's locker room and hear the door slam behind me. I'm furious and would just like to strangle the idiot. Now before I go into a full rant on why I hate the world's biggest prat you're probably wondering who am I? Well let's back track a little bit, shall we. I'm Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two third of the Golden Trio, Head girl during my time at Hogwarts, year 2025, and smartest witch of my time (other than my mother but no one can beat her) yada yada yada but you all know that so let's skip the history and move on?

Ah, where was I? Oh right, why I hate that stupid git. Let's just flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_ Today was going to be a great day. I had just finished my two-year course work at St. Mungo's Prestigious Healer Training Program and I would be performing first official surgery. If that wasn't good enough, imagine shadowing Healer Droit, one of the most renowned healers in all of England. Needless to say, I was ecstatic._

_ I walked into the happily, nearly skipping on my way, with anticipation as well as nervousness. I stepped into the ward and Healer Droit smiled at me._

_ "All ready to take the next step into your Healer career Healer Weasley?" he asked and I nodded frantically, too happy at being addressed as "Healer Weasley" to even open my mouth and respond back. Excellent Rose, that sure will impress him._

_ The surgery began and everyone got to work. It was a serious case of a man trying to apparate himself from his house to his workplace illegally without actually passing the examination. Go figure. Sometimes I really don't understand why people just cannot use the Floo Network to work. Anyway, so he left behind his entire head at home and showed up to work headless. We actually had to get an entire Healer's team to go and pick up the head and two Aurors had to assist in getting the body back to St. Mungos. I don't even want to begin with what happens at the legal front if we manage to get his body back together._

_ Anyway, as you can see, this was one nasty piece of work and ended up taking longer than normal. In fact, this entire operation lasted a whole of six hours. Six hours. But, finally it was over. I was tired but mostly satisfied. Dr. Droit congratulated me and patted me on the back on successfully completing this operation, "You know Healer Weasley, this operation was a tough deal, but you have completed it with success and have thus completed your healer training. You are now an official healer at St. Mungo's" YEPPPY! I was so happy, all I wanted to do was come home and celebrate with the family and my boyfriend._

_ Oh no, I forgot to tell you. I'm dating Scorpius. We got together in our seventh year at Hogwarts but that's a story for another time._

_ I stepped outside the operation theatre, taking off my cloak, when I came face to face with Scorpius. I smiled and ran up to him to tell him about my successful operation but boy, he didn't look happy. Think Rose, think. Why would your boyfriend be mad at you? Oh Merlin's soggy y-front underpants! I forgot our date. Which was supposed to happen, I check my wristwatch, an hour ago. Oh crap, if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now judging by the glare I'm receieving. I approach Scorpius to mutter an apology but notice he's looking behind me. I look behind and see Healer Droit exit. I look back and see Scorpius seething with anger._

_ I may also have forgotten to mention what a jealous git Scorpius can be._

_ "Bloody hell Weasley." Now a "Hi Rose, I see you've had a long day at work" would be a good way to greet me but NO he had to get all upset and jealous. I have told the stupid guy time and again that there is nothing going on between Healer Droit and I, but the idiot just does not understand. I storm out of there into the St. Mungo's locker room._

**_Flashback_**

Which brings me back as to why I just hate the stupid git. "I don't understand what is your problem" I speak as I furiously try to wash my hands and remove the healer cloak.

He bangs his hand on the door and yells, "Well, I don't understand WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Great, now he's yelling at me.

I put my hands on my hips and glare at him, huffing and blowing a strand of curly red hair out of my face. "Well I don't have a problem, your being a clingy idiot"

His face twists into a nasty shade of red and he throws his hands up in frustration" _Clingy_? THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK IT'S ABOUT? _CLINGY_"

And he's still yelling...just fantastic... "Well what else would you call it? You come in here, right after probably the most crucial surgery of my entire career and just get jealous and upset and don't even bother to congratulate me and I just" I'm too angry to finish.

"You cancelled dinner" he looks at me accusingly at me and I groan in frustration and repeat "I told you that I had the most important surgery of my career with Healer Droit and I might be late"

He squeals in a feminine voice, "AHA! So that's what it is right. Healer Droit is so intelligent, Healer Droit is so smart. Healer Droit is so learned." Great, now he's imitating me.

I step closer to him until we're nose to nose and breathe, "Excuse me?" I point a finger at his chest, "Healer Droit_ IS_ one of the most intelligent, learned healer"

"Well THEN GO DATE HIM" Did he just say what I think he said? "Are you serious?" I question him.

He puffs his chest out and replies, "you know what, I am" Why that ferret...

Well, isn't this just bloody fantastic. "He's my senior you ass, what makes you even think such a disgusting, cheap thought."

He's suddenly quiet right now. Did I go too far? Maybe I should ask him if he's okay. He's just standing there, staring at the floor. See, now as long as we're fighting, everything is good. But now he's looking down, sad and dejected, and I feel like I'm the bad person.

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" he asks and I'm almost tempted to tell him there is but he looks so sad and broken I just want to hug him. "No there really isn't" I reply.

Now I see a sudden flash of something in his eyes, I just can't quite place what it is and before I can ask he says "well prove it"

Excellent Malfoy! How am I supposed to prove something that doesn't exist? I ask him that. "Marry me"

Wait, what? Did he just ask me to marry him? Right here? In St. Mungos locker room? After we've just had a huge fight? Wow!

Now we're both staring at each other. Oh no, he looks panicked. Crap, he probably thinks I will say no. I should say no. The stupid git didn't even ask me properly.

"No" Now he's gone all red in the face. It's actually funny. If only you give him the red hair, he could be mistaken for one of the Weasleys. Right, loosing focus, where were we again?

"EXCUSE ME?" his grey eyes flash with anger he scrunches up his nose like he's solving some tough problem.

I yell back, "well you didn't even bother to ask me properly. Marry me is NOT a question, it's an order, which I will not"

He rolls his eyes and I glare at him. He gets down on one knee, "Rose, I know we fight too much and more than half the time we want to strangle each other" I laugh in spite of being furious with him "but that makes us who we are. You know I'm utter crap at this romantic stuff and especially when it comes to you, all natural charm flies straight out the window" he pauses and my heart swells at his words, "you make me feel things I've never experienced for anyone before and what I'm trying to say here is that I love you. I know I can be a jealous git sometimes but please, will you do me the honor and make me the happiest person alive by marrying me?" I smile through my tears. Awww, he's so sweet and romantic. "Right? Is that good enough for you" oh he had to ruin it didn't he?

Nonetheless, I jump him and kiss him. "Yes, you dolt, I'll marry you" We spend the next couple of minutes kissing and touching and feeling and loving. A thought strikes me and I suddenly pull apart. He groans at the loss of contact and I'm tempted to kiss him back but I hold my ground "wait a second, where's my ring?"

"Oh right, I forgot," he pulls out a diamond ring with a ruby in the center and puts it on my finger "I had tonight all planned out you know, dinner, a long ride on my broomstick, walk on the beach and a proposal by moonlight but I guess that's just not our style" He flashes his famous Malfoy smirk at me and I chuckle "your an idiot"

"But you love me," why that arrogant, smarmy...but the thought that I'm engaged to Scorpius, the guy I've loved since forever, comes to my mind and I reply back, "but I love you"

And then I tackle him to the ground, kissing him.

**A/N So, I'm really new to fanfiction and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please reply and let me know what you think. **


End file.
